Hermione,Luna,Dobby-threesome
by ZombieMistress
Summary: This is just a joke story that my man convinced me to type for giggles so please no hate.


My fiancée was being a weirdo one night and was saying I needed to do an anal fanfics then said Dobby had to play in it with Hermione. Well since he loves the character Luna as well I am adding that. So please deal with me this is a joke fanfics for my man and I already regret it so please no hate.

Everyone at the Wesley house were out getting ready for tomorrows wedding party while Luna and Hermione had already got their part done before hand so were relaxing in the bedroom Hermione shared with Ginny. The bed was not that big but with a transfiguration spell to make it bigger it was the perfect size for the two of them. Luna and Hermione had dating for about two years and I was not tell a year ago they decided to have sex and after that they made a game to tease each other all the time secretly and find as many hiding spots as they could to have fun in. Today they had the whole house to themselves so it was time to have a little fun.

Luna was on top of Hermione playing with Hermione's breast under her bra as Hermione tried to get Luna's bra off in-between kisses. After finally getting the bra off she throw it next to both their shirts and pants on the ground next to the bed. Luna made shorter work of Hermione's bra then Hermione with hers and started to suck on one breast and kneed the other, Hermione let out a soft moan. Luna started to trail kisses down Hermione tell she reacted her dark blue panties teasing her lover, grinning at every soft moan that hinted in pain from all days teasing. Grabbing her panties with her teeth she pulled them off as Hermione looked at her lustfully. After the panties were off Luna slowly and tenderly kissed up her lovers legs on at a time teasing her enjoying the control he has over Hermione, Luna ways the dominate one of the two in the relationship.

"Please my love please I need you." Hermione begged no longer being able to take the teasing any longer.

Luna Smiled as she slowly made her way to Hermione's flower petals. She licked, savoring the taste before doing circles with her tongue around Hermione's clit causing her moan loudly. Luna lowered herself to lick Hermione's core causing moans of ecstasy from Hermione. Luna flicked her tongue in and out as deep as she can slowly building Hermione to a climax. She stopped just before the climax and Hermione was getting upset now, glaring at Luna as she moved up a little. Luna moved to play with Hermione's clit with her tongue while fingering to finish Hermione's climax. It did not take long for Hermione to reach a screaming orgasm.

Dobby who was downstairs heard the scream; he had heard it before at the Malfoy Manor whenever the lord and lady had another suitor over. He walked to where the noise came from, when he got to the room and opened the door Luna had just finished cleaning up Hermione's juices. Just as Luna moved up to kiss Hermione Dobby moved wrong and the door made a creaking noise scaring the girls.

"Dobby how much have you seen?" Hermione looked at him in fear.

"Dobby not see much kind Ms. only the other kind Ms. Lick you kind Ms." Dobby looked sad knowing he just walked in on something he should not.

"Maybe Dobby could join use. What do you think love?" Luna looked at Hermione. "Be a good example of house elf equality."

"And I have not really thanked you properly for all you both have done mostly you kind Ms.." Dobby added not him and Luna was looking at Hermione.

"You are right Luna and I have told you before Dobby you do not need to thank me."

Hermione got on top of Luna and started kissing and fingering Luna with great passion while Dobby climbed onto the bed, getting undressed and magically enhancing his size before licking Hermione's wet opening. Both girls climaxed together in a wave of pleasure and load moans. Dobby used the tip of his penis to whip up some of Hermione's juices while she loved to lick and play with Luna's core. As Hermione teased Luna by flicking her tongue in and out then circling her clit and repeating while Dobby slowing started entering Hermione's virgin ass.

Hermione moaned with pain as Dobby entered her. They both worked in rhythm he pulled out she would flick her tongue out. They soon came to a good rhythm that greatly pleasured the three of them. Luna was soon to a coming to a climax from her lovers teasing. Hearing her loves moans as she was reaching a climax was causing her to reach her own and with Dobby fucking her it helped reach her reach a strong climax. From feeling Hermione tighten he was slowly losing control and was about to cum. Luna and Dobby orgasmed at the same time with Hermione was a few second behind.

Panting the three laid next to each other very pleased with what just happened.

"That was fun." Luna smiled while Hermione nodded in agreement but she would still rather it just be her and Luna, more romantic.

"Dobby shall get you both drinks." Dobby dressed and ran off before they could tell him no but they really could us a drink, they were panting rather hard.

Just as Dobby left the room they heard everyone entering the house and Ginny running up the stairs yelling that they needed to see the dress. Both girls rushed to get dressed but only managed to get clothed and not fixed up before Ginny burst into the room.

"The dress is….really you two?" Ginny was the only one that knew about the two of them. Both just looked at the ground blushing. "Let me help you." Luna and Ginny went at fixing Hermione's hair since it was in the worst shape. Luna and Hermione kissed Ginny on the cheek at the same time and thanked her.

"Now let's go see that dress." Luna skipped out of the room and down stairs in her usual Luna fashion.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled at Ginny and they both walked down the stairs to see the dress.

"You both are like sisters to me and my best friends so I will always keep your secret and cover for you both."


End file.
